Ghost Sweeper Mikami merchandise
List of miscellaneous merchandise in the Ghost Sweeper Mikami series released in Japan. Board game Ghost Sweeper Mikami Gokuraku Daisukusen Game (ＧＳ美神　極楽大作戦ゲーム) is a board game. Cards Different types of cards were released.90年代カードダス保存会 - GS美神カードダス Carddass A GS Mikami Carddass series containing 42 cards was released by Bandai in 1993. CarddassFront.jpg|Some cards CarddassBack.jpg|The back of the cards PP Cards GS Mikami PP cards released by Amada. Each card contains a Spiritual Power (霊力 Reiryoku) value and two items that include Jintsū Kon (神通棍), Ofuda (おふだ), Money (お金), and Nēchan (ねーちゃん). The back of the cards contain a fortune from Mikami or a quiz from Okinu, the quiz having their answers in other cards. For example, card #1 has its answer in card #4 and contains the answer from card #21. Tarot cards Major Arcana tarot cards. Telephone cards Over twenty GS Mikami telephone cards were released.こーやこーや 【椎名高志】資料目録　しーななプリカ目録④　『ＧＳ美神　極楽大作戦!!』 (1) PhoneCardA.png PhoneCardB.png PhoneCardC.png PhoneCardMikami.jpg PhoneCardGSMikami.jpg PhoneCardChibi.jpg PhoneCardSunday.jpg PhoneCardGroup.jpg Figures Reiko Mikami and Okinu had two garage kits, one 1/6 scale P.V.C. figure by Tsukuda Hobby, and one 1/8 scale figure by G-PORT. TsukudaMikamiContent.jpg|Tsukuda Hobby Mikami TsukudaMikamiBack.jpg|Tsukuda Hobby Mikami TsukudaOkinuContent.jpg|Tsukuda Hobby Okinu TsukudaOkinuBack.jpg|Tsukuda Hobby Okinu GBBox.jpg|G-PORT package GPMikami.jpg|G-PORT Mikami GPOkinu.jpg|G-PORT Okinu GPOkinuAssemble.jpg|G-PORT Okinu instructions Gashapon Gashapon figures. #Reiko Mikami #Tadao Yokoshima #Okinu #Meiko Rokudou #Emi Ogasawara #Kenki-kun #Reishi Goggles #Jintsū Kon #Seirei Seki GashaponA.jpg|Okinu, Yokoshima, Mikami, Kenki-kun, Emi, and Jintsū Kon GashaponB.jpg|Emi, Mikami, Meiko, and Okinu GashaponC.jpg|Reishi Goggles GashaponD.jpg|Absorbing Talisman LSI Game A handheld LSI game was released by Bandai. In this game Mikami fights against Medusa, Piper, and Maria. Sometimes Yokoshima and Okinu appear to assist Mikami. Pachinko A pachinko game based on the series was released in 2009.Samurai 777Pachinko Vista Plushies Stuffed toys of the series where created by Branpesto and available as crane game prizes in the days the anime was aired in Japan. #Reiko Mikami #Tadao Yokoshima #Okinu #Kenki-kun #Basara #Haira #Ofuda (Fuuma) PlushGS2.jpg|Yokoshima PlushGS3.png|Okinu PlushGS4.jpg|Kenki-kun PlushGS5.jpg|Basara PlushGS6.jpg|Haira PlushGS7.jpg|Ofuda Seirei Seki no Shizuku Seirei Seki no Shizuku (精霊石のしずく) is a gift given in theaters to people that watched the Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Gokuraku Daisakusen!! film. One of three small stones comes inside a plastic bag with a note of the stone's name and effect. *"New Jade" (ニュージェイド) - Pale green color. This stone brings luck with money and has the power of longevity. *"Blood Stone" (ブラッドストーン) - Dark green color. It is said to increase the vitality and protect the user from evil spirits. *"Carnelian" (カーネリアン) - Brownish-red color. It calms down the mind and enhances the motivation. Good for study and sports. Sunday ✕ Magazine Okinu figure Sunday ✕ Magazine 50th Anniversary Collaboration Figure Set - St. SunMaga School (サンデー×マガジン50周年コラボ フィギュアセット 聖サンマガ学園) is a series of commemorative figures with school characters from different manga published by Sunday and Magazine. Kinu Himuro is part of the series, coming with a school table, chair, Kenki-kun, Necromancer's Flute, and three Hamafuda. Others During the period the anime was aired in Japan, many GS Mikami products were made, most done by Seika Note. Some of them include: *Laminated cards *Playing cards *Postcards *Posters *Shitajiki *Stickers *1994 calendar *Notebook *Pen *Eraser *Ruler *Pen case *Seirei Seki pendant Notebook.jpg|Notebook. NotebookBack.jpg|Notebook back. Underlay.jpg|Shitajiki front. UnderlayBack.jpg|Shitajiki back. UnderlayA1.jpg|Other Shitajiki. UnderlayA2.jpg|Shitajiki back. Shitajiki.jpg|Shitajiki. Calendar1994A.jpg|1994 Calendar (January-February) Calendar1994B.jpg|1994 Calendar (March-April) Calendar1994C.jpg|1994 Calendar (May-June) Calendar1994D.jpg|1994 Calendar (July-August, Left) Calendar1994E.jpg|1994 Calendar (July-August, Right) Calendar1994F.jpg|1994 Calendar (September-October) Calendar1994G.jpg|1994 Calendar (November-December) References *C-WWW - Shiina Takashi Fan's Homepage Category:Content